


Private Possession

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Demonic Possession, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Safewords, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Yuuri Week Day 1 and Day 3, Tentacles, Victuri, hints of bdsm, loving Victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Victor doesn't want to make Yuuri jealous by flirting with the crowd. No, definitely not. He didn't intend anything of the sort.





	Private Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NothingTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingTea/gifts).



> I saw [@nothingtea](http://nothingtea.tumblr.com/)'s post with a lovely scene of Victor and Yuuri and I was inspired to write a ficlet.
> 
> Please give the art some praise too: [Here thar be tentacles, omegaverse, and victuuri lovin’](http://nothingtea.tumblr.com/post/175270364753/here-thar-be-tentacles-omegaverse-and-victuuri)

Yuuri lay back gripping the sheets in one hand as his other clutched Victor to him, trying to process the last two hours. Exhaustion permeated his body after the multiple, mind-blowing orgasms. He had been shocked at the way the tentacles had interpreted his every desire, his brain adapting quickly to cope with having 10 extra arms. He could feel that most of the tentacles had disappeared as magically as they had appeared. Two were left caressing Victor, Yuuri still not wanting to let his husband go.

Today, for some reason, Victor had gone out of his way to flirt with the crowd, or maybe that was just Yuuri’s paranoia speaking. Yuuri had felt his jealousy spike and his back start to itch. It had only been two months since he had been possessed by the squid demon, but he had quickly learned to recognise the signs. After Yuuri’s possession by the demon the tentacles remained; incorporeal but strangely solid. His back itched violently every time the tentacles were about to erupt. His eyes widened in panic and he knew he had to drag Victor away from the crowds back to the apartment before he terrified everyone, and made himself a circus exhibit. A reminder of their shared love wasn’t going to stop the tentacles appearing in front of this crowd.

As soon as they got back to the apartment Yuuri ripped off his shirt and let the tentacles loose. Learning control of his emotions had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but he had succeeded and could now keep them at bay for at least twenty minutes. Victor stood in the hallway gazing at Yuuri’s bare chest.

Yuuri looked down, “What’s wrong with my chest? I thought you’d be more concerned about these.” He pointed over his shoulder to where the tentacles were waving gently.

“Yuuri.” Victor crooned the word and walked towards him slowly unbuttoning his shirt. One discarded shirt and two pairs of discarded trousers later, Yuuri felt Victor’s thumbs on his nipples as he ran his fingers up and down Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri gasped, the tentacles followed his desires and embraced Victor, pulling him closer.

“Is...is this ok? We should have a safe word.” Yuuri said. “I’m not sure I can control them completely yet.”

“Peach,” Victor replied, caressing Yuuri’s ass cheeks. “You know peach is the word I’ve used before and I’ll tap three times if I can’t speak.”

The sex had been mind blowing, the tentacles enabling them to use positions they’d never thought of before. The suckers clinging to Victor’s skin and holding him down or raising him up. Yuuri could feel Victor in so many places he thought he would combust from sensory overload. Every tentacle was incredibly sensitive along its whole length and the suckers were like giving Victor multiple kisses at once. He raised his head and smiled, looking possessively at the circular bruises on Victor’s skin. He should apologise. He hadn’t realised that things would get so rough, but Victor hadn’t used their safe word at all or the hand signal when one tentacle thrust into his mouth. Yuuri caressed the back of Victor’s head causing Victor to nuzzle into Yuuri’s neck as he hummed, sighed and then stretched like a satisfied cat.

“My Yuuri, my love” Victor mumbled. Yuuri kissed Victor on the forehead and felt Victor’s love infuse him and with that the last two tentacles disappeared. “I should make you jealous more often if that’s what’s going to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> My tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](http://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/) or Daffy for short


End file.
